The present invention refers to an apparatus, specifically, a home appliance, with an access door which can be closed by means of a locking mechanism that can be activated through a front opening of the door to unhook the door itself.
Home appliances, especially dishwashers, are known, in which a front door is normally closed by a shutter-like door. The door is hinged in such a way as to be able to rotate when a hand is inserted to access the locking mechanism. Such a solution is advantageous from the hygienic and aesthetic point of view but presents the problem that one's fingers can easily get stuck between the shutter and the locking mechanism. In any case, the locking mechanism is unwieldy.
The aim of the present invention is to supply an apparatus, specifically for home appliances, with a door having a closing mechanism which can be activated in a particularly easy and exact way by means of an opening in the door which is normally closed.
According to the invention, such an objective is obtained in an apparatus, specifically for a home appliance, with a door which incorporates the characteristics described in the attached claims.